Fox Among Ponies
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: Felix the Fox talks about some of the difficulties of being a different Creature living in a society of predominantly ponies


"Life in Equestria is great. There's so much to do, places to see, great Ponies to meet like Twilight and the Mane 6. But there is, however, another aspect of living here and...it... can be a challenge at times. Especially when you are a Fox among ponies

I-I guess what I'm trying to do is...address the proverbial elephant in the room... It can at times be a little tough to be a fox in Ponyville. Let's face it, I'm a completely different creature. That's not to say that there isn't other creatures that live here because I have seen some, but I'm sure some can also relate to me on some of these aspects. I'm not always accepted in some places... and... That is often discouraging. Some Ponies will at times avoid Eye contact, quietly murmur and whisper things as I pass by, make veiled comments about my species and all out avoid me altogether...

The most difficult, I feel, is when I'm out with my Marefriend. We tend to have ponies Stare at us, and a couple of times we were turned away from fancy restaurants and high end stores And a theater wouldn't let us in.

Once we were followed by security in a department store, and even flat out removed from a building because the owners said, and I quote: "We just don't really trust Foxes." But she assures me that it doesn't bother her, even though deep down...it breaks her heart...*sigh* even her parents had a difficult time accepting me at first...

the first Dinner that we had was probably the most awkward that I have ever experienced in my life. Her father wouldn't stop staring and her mother was trying extra hard not to "Accidentally" offend me with her words. I heard her father mutter "Why couldn't she find a nice young Stallion instead..."

It cut pretty deep tho I don't exactly blame him in his thinking. I wouldn't have expected me too. I just left the table and Squip followed me outside. She apologized for his senseless comments and begged me not to be sad. I took a breath, looked at her and Grinned happily and said that as long as we're together, I'll always be happy.

The other Fox I know who lives in Gastly Gorge, is named Foxy. He goes through a lot of the same stuff as me. Well... for him it's a lot more difficult for him to make a lot of friends than me due to his...umm...how should I put this...

...His subtle "Abrasive" nature. I'm sure he gets it even worse because of it, though he may not ever admit it to me. I really hope it doesn't sound like it's miserable here, cause it's most not! Other than subtle and... not so subtle... Prejudice I experience, Ponyville has been wonderful to me and I never regret coming here! ...But at times I have to get use to a lot of things that are Ergonomicly designed specifically for (ahem) "Equine type" Creatures.

When I first moved to this land, I found things so much more challenging than they are now. Mostly due to not knowing what to expect. I mean I was a stranger, an outsider, A Canine Creature who has a rather Violent Ancestry and Carnivorous heritage...I even have sharp teeth and Claws, for Inari's Sake!! *Sigh* and not to mention my special abilities that even some of my own friends find to be a bit strange. That's the other thing about me... I'm actually a powerful Kitsune with magic abilities. I try not to draw a lot of attention to myself even as I continue to master my powers.

In no time I was pleasantly surprised by so much warmth and welcome I received. I also made a lot of new friends here too! And... even... The love of my life. *Deep Blushing* hahaha... life isn't perfect, though it never really was. I have learned to accept both the good and the bad. I guess, if you aren't really an outsider or a non-pony Then you really wouldn't see or even notice a lot of the troubles I face from Time to Time. But the blessings FAR out weigh anything else that comes up and for that I am eternally grateful! Can't wait to see what new kind of trouble will come next!"

-Felix Floetry


End file.
